The present disclosure relates to image transmission apparatuses and storage media.
Some image transmission apparatuses read image data from an original document using a reading device, and transmit the image data using a communication device. Among such image transmission apparatuses are those that divide image data read from an original document by a reading device into portions so that the size of a file containing each portion of the image data does not exceeds a predetermined size, and transmit the files. In some of these image transmission apparatuses, each piece of sheet data included in image data, that corresponds to each sheet, is divided into a plurality of portions to generate a plurality of files.